herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sucker Punch heroes
'''The Sucker Punch heroines '''were imprisoned heroes in the asylum. Story of characters Babydoll Babydoll a girl who was protecting her sister but Babydoll accidently shoots her sister & her father was taking Babydoll to the detention centre asylum were she needs to teach herself a lesson by Blue Jones. Babydoll don't want to like get needled by the doctors & her dream begins. Her first dance was in Fedural Japan & fighting againest the two big guys wih her Colt & a Katana & succesfully defeated them. In her second dream dance of World War I Babydoll is going after the map from Blue Jones & Babydoll succeded. In her third dream of medival Babydoll was gtting the crystals & escapes out of the castle. In her final dream of Mars she defuses it & escapes from the train. Babydoll was able to escapebut caught by Blue Jones & take her into the interrogator room. Blue Jones was interrogating Babydoll but caught by the police for murder. Babydoll is responsible for Sweet Peas escape, then she comes back to reality right before they give her the procedure to help her forget her sisters death. Rocket Rocket was a member & roommate of Babydoll who were dancing & dreams in World War I with the other girls. Rocket was dreaming in Medival Times & geting out of the castle with the crystals that Babydoll was holding. Rocket's final dream was the Mars where the train was being bombed but Rocket dies in Mars while the bomb explodes & in the asylum dream the chef kills Rocket by knifing her while she sacfrices herself to save her sister. Sweet Pea Sweet Pea a sister of Rocket & a secondary member of Babydoll. Sweet Pea was dreaming in World War I killing all the mechnized Germans & succeded. In the second dream of Medival Sweet Pea was joining with Babydoll & Rocket to get crystals from the dragon & escapes. After the Mars dream Sweet Pea was imprisoned by Blue Jones & later Babydoll helps Sweet Pea escape out from asylum. Blondie Blondie a black haired girl & a third member of Babydoll. She was dreaming in World War I to battle the Germans. In her second dream she uses the Light Machine Gun againest the dragons & demons. After the Mars dream Blondie was shot by Blue Jones who caused a problem of murder. Amber Amber a pilot & a fourth member of Babydoll. She was dreaming in World War I to battle the Germans with her mechnized suit. In her second dream she pilots the military jumbo jet while she is going to get away from those hostiles. After the Mars dream Amber dies by Blue Jones. Personality Babydoll Babydoll has blonde brades, she wears a sailor uniform from Japan, wields a Colt 1911 pistol & an MP7 SMG with herself. Rocket Rocket a blonde haired girl. She wears a Sci-Fi clothes & wields a UMP45 SMG. Amber A Chinese black haired girl. She wears a pilot uniform, pilots a bunny mech & a millitary plane & wields a Glock 19 pistol. Blondie A black haired girl. She wears a Western Outlaw, & wields a MP5K SMG. Sweet Pea A sister of Rocket. She wears a robin hood clothing, wields a M4A1 & a sword. Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Damsels Category:Teams Category:Partners in Training